


Delora's Journey

by DarQuing



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarQuing/pseuds/DarQuing
Summary: A journal of my Au'Ra's journey through Eorzea





	1. Level 1-4 of the main story quest

**Author's Note:**

> The only character I own is Delora Odirian, all others belong to Square Enix.
> 
> Final Fantasy XIV is the property of Square Enix. I'm just playing around in their world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journal of my Au'Ra's journey through Eorzea.
> 
> My plan is to do one chapter for every 5 levels of the Main Story Quest, which will also include at least one job quest (since jobs tend to have one quest every 5 levels in ARR)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only character I own is Delora Odirian
> 
> Everything else belongs to Square Enix, I'm just playing in their yard.

Delora's Journey  
  


I was on my way to Ul'Dah to join the Gladiator Guild when I encountered a merchant. He offered to let me ride his cart until we arrived there. The slightly elderly-looking man commented that there was plenty of space and the company would be nice. While I wouldn't have minded walking the whole way, having somebody to talk to would be nice, so I accepted his offer.

Before long I was nodding off and had a dream.

There was a voice in a star-filled void calling out, "Hear.. Feel." Eventually I saw a light, brighter than all the others. Bright like the sun, yet not so bright as to blind me in the darkness. More like a beacon, calling me closer.

As I approached it, a dark hole appeared, black with ribbons of dark, angry red rippling across it. From the hole stepped a figure dressed in black with a red mask covering the top half of their face wearing gloves tipped with short claws. They appeared masculine, but something about them definitely spoke of evil. A part of me felt afraid, but as they stood in front of me, their clawed gloves reaching towards me, the light I'd seen earlier floated around them.

"Hear.. Feel.. Think," It said and I was encased in a column of Light, filling me with a sense of power and confidence. As it faded away, I was decked out in a suit of armor, wielding a Sword and Shield made of Light.

As the dark robed figure leapt towards me, I thrust out my Sword, and we were encased in a brilliant Light.

I awakened to the merchant calling to me. The merchant asked if I was alright, since I was 'moanin' somethin' fierce'. He opined that I was likely feeling the effects of the aether, though I'd get used to it.

After some time, some members of what seemed to be a military unit on chocobos pulled alongside, their leader some distance away ordering us to halt. We pulled to a stop as the driver professed his annoyance. The leader replied that it was an inspection as he pulled out his sword, ordering the other soldiers to search the carriage.

Their chainmail armor had red plates on their shoulders and knees. They wore slate gray and red turbans with masks covering their eyes to protect them from the blinding sun and wind-whipped sand. Two of the soldiers appeared around the back, one still on their chocobo while the other appeared to check the sacks on the back of the carriage.

The merchant claimed he was just an honest peddler as if he'd been subjected to similar 'inspections' before. Rarely had i seen those two words apply to the same person.

The soldier snapped at the merchant and continued to 'search the baggage' before holding up a small pouch, claiming it was 'somnus'. I couldn't see exactly what happened, but it looked like the soldier had reached behind his back, rather than towards the sacks in front of him.

The leader sneered at the merchant's statement, calling the 'somnus' a prohibited herb. He told the merchant he was in a lot of trouble and would 'rot in a dungeon until the end of your days' unless he could afford a fine. He can call it a fine if he wants, but it sounds more like a bribe.

The merchant shook his head, and called it 'business as usual'. Clearly he'd been this way several times or heard from a number of people who had.

Just then an arrow came streaking from the merchant's side of the cart, embedding itself in the deck between us, causing the merchant to reel back with a surprised "Uwaah!"

Another soldier, likely one who'd been further away from the ones who'd accosted us, came running towards the carriage, crying out something about 'Amalj'aa'. Behind him were lizard-like people with shortish legs and barrel-shaped torsos. The leader of the soldiers who'd accosted us ordered us to move along and moved to attack the lizard people who'd started attacking.

The driver wasted no time pulling away from the fight as the two forces surged towards each other. The merchant expressed relief and warned me about the 'Brass Blades', saying 'them bastards'll have the shirt off your back if they fancied it'. He commented that they were less honest than common bandits. Wouldn't surprise me; bandits are honest about who they are, soldiers pretend to act in the peoples' interests.

We continued to chat for awhile, since the other two passengers didn't seem interested in conversation. They looked to be a pair of twins. Given how alike they looked what else could they be?

I learned the merchant's name was Brendt and that he was truly a master of observation. We got on the topic of adventuring; going whereever the wind took you, seeking treasure and glory, so long as you could avoid dieing. He asked what drew me to adventuring and I replied that it was glory.

I knew what power was, I'd seen it firsthand from a slave's collar. I'd heard it from the trainers as they barked drills into my head. I'd felt it on my back from the sharp crack of a slaver's whip when I didn't perform to their satisfaction. I'd smelled it as the blood spilled from a guard's stomach when I stabbed him during my escape.

Glory was in the cheering of a crowd around an arena. Glory was the whispers of fans as you walked through a marketplace. Glory was the clinking coinpurse after a hardfought bout. Glory was the bright future after growing up a slave.

Once I arrived in town, I was told to head to the Adventurer's Guild. There I'd learn 'everythin' you need to know about the adventurin' business', according to Brendt. He asked if it was my first trip to Ul'Dah. I told him no, though I didn't feel it necessary to tell him that I'd only been there as a slave, not as a free person. Still, as a 'journeyed itinerant', he felt it necessary to point some new things out to me.

Ul'Dah is ruled by a sultana, as most people know, but the real power is held by the Syndicate, this I did know given my previous experiences. They and their Monetarist cronies would happily get rid of Her Grace, but that won't happen so long as she commands the loyalty of the Royalists, and they are nothing if not loyal to Her Grace. They've long vied for supremacy, throwing the weight of their wealth at each other, and there seemed little chance of that ending soon. The lizardmen, the Amalj'aa, care little for Ul'Dahn politics. They have their own interests and are unafraid to use force to serve them, as I'd seen on our ride there and from previous experience.

They say war is a gift to peddlers, 'need breedin' profit', and as ashamed as he was to admit it, Brendt had to agree. From slavers to smugglers to smiths, all could make a bit of coin in wartime. This I'd learned in my time as a slave.

Before long, I could see the walls of Ul'Dah rising up behind Brendt. The same shade of brown as the surrounding rock, they sloped in towards the rest of the city, standing firm against the scouring winds and shifting tides of sand. A solitary rose amongst the dust and rock, standing defiantly against the blistering heat. From the road we watched as towers steadily rose in towards the center of the city until we could make out a palatial building in the center, rising above all others, the Sultanate.

We soon came to a stop in front of the gates where we parted ways, I towards the glory of adventuring and Brendt to the fortune of the markets. Before parting, he handed me a pouch of gil, 'by way of thanks for puttin' up with me prattle'. I thanked him and waved as I walked towards the gates leading to my future.

I was met by an imposing edifice, draped in banners of black and gold, the Quicksand, home of the Adventuring Guild. I know not where my path will lead, but here is where it begins, in the city of Ul'Dah.

As I walked through the gates, a voice called out from my right. A hyur known as Wymond introduced himself and pointed out that it was his business to know 'every bugger else's'. While I'd guessed where the Adventuring Guild was located, where best to place it than at the entrance of a city in a tavern, he did tell me the name of the head of the Adventuring Guild, Momodi.

The inside of the Quicksand was marked by railings separating the eating area and the business of adventuring. The eating area was slightly sunken into the ground with wood flooring and a small pool in the middle, just beneath a tall planter. The wall to the left as you came in was marked by a pair of noticeboards flanking a large kiosk in front of a wall with dozens of small drawers.

Across from the entrance was a trio of desks. The one on the left as you approached was staffed by a lalafell, in front of whom was a large book with a pen and quill, likely the innkeeper. The one to the right as you walked up was un-staffed, with low seats in front of it, likely intended for those who wished to speak with the Matron of the Quicksand and the Adventuring guild or desired a bit of food or drink away from the eating area. And in the middle was the Guildmaster herself, Momodi.

Momodi was a lalafell woman in her early 40s. Most of her reddish-brown hair was done up in a pair of small buns, leaving a pair of small braids to hang in front and frame her face, accentuating a pair of friendly brown eyes. She extolled to me the virtues of joining the Adventurer's Guild, mainly in the sense of making sure I didn't get myself involved in anything over my head, and some of the issues currently plaguing the city-state of Ul'Dah.

Eorzea is a land after a great tragedy, many have taken to calling it 'the Calamity'. The lesser moon was cracked open, revealing an abomination previously unheard of that seemed intent on turning the world into an eighth hell. What happened after none can recall, though many have their theories. What is known is that a great band of warriors played an important part in it, though none can recall their faces. Momodi described it as if they were interposed between our mind's eye and the noonday sun.

While the individual faces couldn't be remembered, Momodi did stress that what the group did would not be forgotten, and that they'd always be known as the Warriors of Light. The Guildmaster stated that the Warriors of Light's action should serve as an example to all would-be adventurers, and asked that all I do is lend a helping hand and try to leave Ul'Dah in a better than when I found it.

While I can certainly help individuals, a part of me wonders if the state of Ul'Dah is more due to the fighting between the Monetarists and the Royalists than anything that citizens might do. As a newcomer to Ul'Dah, I have little knowledge of the details pertaining to either party, though my sympathies towards the Brass Blades are significantly lacking.

After extracting a promise from me to do my best to help Ul'Dah, not that I'd do otherwise, she asked that we make my entry to the Guild official by having me write my name in the large book nearby. Shortly after signing my name, a nearby commotion drew our attention.

A poor hyur, likely deep in debt based on the poor state of their clothing, pleaded with a well-to-do lalafell flanked by a dark-robed individual and a heavily-armored individual. The hyur claimed that they'd bring the debt collector his money, but their words fell on uncaring ears as the lalafell ordered his companions to 'attend to this scum'.

Momodi commented that sights like that were not uncommon, however sad they were. She suggested that I not worry about finding myself in such a situation, so long as I work hard. In my estimation, being in debt is rarely a function of effort on the debtor's part, and more to do with those who enforce the debt. Those with the gil to spare seem more intent collecting upon every onze than do those with little at hand, and they only seem to do so if they in turn need the gil.

Momodi added that if I ever needed advice, I should feel welcome to come to her whenever necessary, though preferably not every time I've stubbed my toe. I merely snorted and grinned, accepting a statement made in jest. Though apparently she does like to hear about any male suitors I might attract. I've encountered many an attractive man and woman in my time, and while some were decent enough, none have really interested me. Still, Momodi doesn't need to know that. I'll likely be too busy becoming the best gladiator I can be for romance.

Before I wandered off into parts unknown, and possibly get myself lost in the process, Momodi suggested I do a few things to help me get to know Ul'Dah.

Step one, find the Aetheryte Plaza, a giant crystal that served as a beacon for teleportation magic, and attune myself to it by placing my hand against it. Aetherytes make travel across Eorzea much faster for individuals, you just need to attune yourself to an aetheryte before you can travel to it.

Step two, visit the Gladiator Guild. That sounds like a silly idea. I know what I'm doing, I just swing wildly, hoping I hit something with my fists. The sword? Oh, its just for show. Silly lalafell.

Step three, visit the Sapphire Avenue Exchange, over on the Steps of Thal. There I'd be able to find weapons, armor, and various other things I'd find useful as an adventurer. I've heard there are few things I couldn't find for sale in Ul'Dah, so long as I had the gil. She gave me a letter of introduction for a gentleman named Seseroga, who could tell me more about the workings of the market.

Momodi also suggested that I try to help some of the more decent people living in Ul'Dah. By helping others, there was a good chance more opportunities would come later. How true that is, only time will tell.

I made my way out of the Quicksand and made a short turn to the right, where I spied a small aetheryte-like object. Laying my hand upon it, I could see similar objects scattered throughout the city, though all were dimly lit. A much larger version pulsed slightly behind me in the aether, signifying the location of the Aetheryte Plaza.

I made my way to the Aetheryte Plaza and attuned to it, learning that the smaller aetherytes in the city were part of an aetheryte network, specific to the city. A sort of 'aethernet'. After I'd attuned to the large Aetheryte, a lalafell member of the Brass Blades came over to go into a bit more depth regarding Aetherytes. Essentially saying that even if I don't plan on leave the sultanate, attuning myself to any Aetheryte I come across would be a very good idea.

From the Aetheryte Plaza I made my way to the Gladiator Guild. There I was asked if I was willing endure the cuts and bruises commensurate with gladiator training. I merely turned my back to the receptionist and lifted the back of my top, revealing the numerous scars from both the slavers' whips and the weapons of my fellow gladiator. I could hear her starting to continue her shpiel when I'd turned around, shortly followed by a gasp from her and her companion when they saw the mass of scars. I turned around after lowering my top and was wordlessly directed to the Guildmaster Mylla.

Mylla quietly asked that I not do that again, to which I replied that it was rarely necessary more than once. She nodded quietly and directed me to my first task, killing some of the vermin outside the gates of the city. Some might scoff at the killing of vermin, but they forget that if nothing else its good exercise, and its a good way for the Guildmaster to see what my strengths and weaknesses are. In addition, vermin reproduce fairly quickly, so its no great loss to the whole if a few are killed.

Given the lack of time frame for my first quest from the Gladiator Guild, I continued making my way around the city to the Sapphire Avenue Exchange. Seseroga was be-spectacled lalafell gentleman. I presented the letter of introduction to him when I introduced myself. He remarked upon being aquainted with such a reputable person before extolling on the advantages of the Sapphire Exchange and Ul'Dah's position in the various trade routes.

From the Sapphire Exchange I continued my journey through Ul'Dah to get the remaining aetherytes in the city so I could quickly travel from one point to another. My journey took me up to the Chamber of Rule, where the walkway was carpeted in brilliant red, and then to the Alchemist Guild, the air replete with the scent of potions and various alchemical reactions. Once I'd finished attuning to the aetheryte by the Alchemist Guild, I used the aethernet to return to the Adventurer's Guild to let Momodi I'd done as she asked and that I was about to go vermin-hunting.

In my journey through the city, I'd found a number of people looking for some help. Most seemed relatively inconsequential or outside my present experience. There were a few that I could accomplish easily since they coincided with present duties.

In the Gladiator Guild, one of the receptionists asked that I kill some ladybugs in addition to the other vermin. As useful as ladybugs are in keeping other bugs in check, sometimes they get a bit overzealous and need to be kept in check. Apparently something in the air had gotten them riled up like aurochs.

A lalafell leatherworker named Jajakuta asked that I acquire some snapping shrew pelts. I'd been asked to kill some of them by Mylla already, so I saw no reason not to give their hides to the craftsman. Given the size of the average shrew, I'd need to kill some extra shrews, but more practice never hurts.

I'd met a worshipper of Nald'Thal who wanted me to procure some marmot blood in order to further the Order's 'knowledge of life and death'. I'd also planned to kill some of them, so I was willing to gather up some of their blood. I asked them a bit about Nald'Thal and learned that He was the god of commerce, overseer of the underworld, and the guardian deity of Ul'Dah. Nald'Thal is technically a pair of twins, but manifests as a single individual. Gods are weird.

The point of drills is to turn a learned action into a rote action. In the midst of combat there is little time to think. One action must flow into another. Drills against a dummy are easy, you can focus on the action itself and perfect it. Eventually, however, one must practice those drills against a live target. That's where sparring comes in.

With padded sticks and padded armor two people beat upon eachother until one defeats the other or the instructor says to stop. At some point, sparring becomes not enough, usually when there is nothing more to learn from sparring. Or when a student becomes too strong for the other students.

That's when you go out and practice on living targets that will fight back with the intent to kill. Sparring is padded sticks and armor, there is little chance for serious injury; maybe a broken bone if somebody strikes an unprotected spot or loses control. Animals fight to kill; for them there is no other option. Sometimes an animal will retreat to safety, either to recover or call for help.

Its a dangerous thing going outside the training room to practice fighting. I've heard of some trainers use it as a chance to get rid of a troublesome student. Mylla, however, used it as a chance to see how much I knew, since she hadn't trained me personally. The vermin she sent me after were not far from the gates or other guards.

I started with the marmots, shrews, and hornets by the gates to Central Thanalan. Once I'd killed those, my arms aching and bloodied, I asked a guard if there was an Aetheryte crystal nearby. She pointed me in the direction of Black Brush Station which was just past tavern that lay along the road known as The Coffer and Coffin. The name seemed a bit ominous, though fitting the nature of Ul'Dah's guardian.

After attuning myself to the crystal there, I checked my map and noticed a way to Western Thanalan where the ladybugs were. On a near-direct line to the southwest was the pass to Western Thanalan. While the ladybugs were just outside the gates, the Gates of the Sultana according to my map, I'd be able to stop at Scorpion Crossing for a spell before continuing on. And then I'd be able to go back into Ul'Dah and collect my breath and rewards.

I can only imagine how it might look to an outsider. My skin and clothing cut in a number of places, my hair disheveled as I turn over a handful of vials of blood to the follower of Nald'Thal and a small pile of skins to the leatherworker. I know there's an Adventuring Guild, but there's no telling how often people go around the city bloodied and beaten while carrying a pouch of gil.

A quick glance at my hands before using one of the aethernet crystals and I wiped one on my skirt before laying it on the crystal and going to the Gladiator Guild. There I told the receptionist and Mylla of what I'd done, though I suspect Mylla had watched me kill them or had a guard keep an eye on me. Congratulating me on my kills, she handed me a small journal, a Hunting Log. In between other missions, I could use the Hunting Log to practice on other targets, many of which I'd seen already while running around. Some were likely more difficult than others, but killing one target repeatedly will only teach you so much, at some point you must attack more challenging things to get better.

She then told me that as a gladiator I must learn how to hold a target's attention. In order to learn the basics, I was to go outside the Quicksand get the attention of some marauders who were causing some issues. Hopefully they'd leave the patrons alone when asked to deal with someone who was willing to fight them back.

Most marauders I've encountered are Roegadyn's from Limsa Lominsa, a city-state known to be a former haven of pirates and other ne'er do wells. I don't know exactly where these marauders were from, but they smelled strongly of ale and saltwater as they walked away. Their leader, Pfarmurl the Driven, however, was not so easily swayed.

Things were about to get violent when a bystander piped up asking if we were going to put on a show. Pfarmurl did not seem amused, particularly when the bystander stood up and began mocking him. That changed when he glanced down at the bystander's sword, with notched edges on one side and red flames engraved on the other. Pfarmurl began to stammer and back away, saying something about 'Frenzy' and 'Sword of Nald'. The bystander seemed to treat it as a joke, even as Pfarmurl backed away.

Once Pfarmurl had fled the scene, the bystander introduced himself as Aldis after pointing out how foolish it had been to challenge the Lominsans. He started to tell me about his days as a young gladiator, but then got side-tracked by what he'd been doing lately. Like exploring the unexplored and a 'seeker of as-yet-unknown-experiences', and got side-tracked again thinking about a young woman up in his rooms. Not sure who he was, but I think he's been knocked on the head too many times, its messed with his focus.

After Aldis had walked away, likely up to his rooms and lady therein, I spied Momodi waving to me from her desk. Momodi told me everybody thought Aldis had died once they hadn't heard from him, and then asked that I not tell Mylla about it. "Let's just say some folk ain't good for one another." as she put it. I merely shrugged and asked if there was anything she needed me to do. Nodding her head, Momodi suggested I go further afield from the city than just outside the gates and talk to lalafell named Papashan who would likely have work for me. Papashan could be found at the Ul'Dahn Dispatch Yard east of the Gates of Nald.

I resolved to meet Papashan after speaking to Mylla about what had happened, leaving out the part about Aldis. She congratulated me on my perforance with the marauders and told me they'd moved their activities to Scorpion Crossing. Sometimes words don't work, that's when you must bare steel and cry havoc.

Making my way to Scorpion Crossing I spied some entries in my Hunting Log, I made short work of them and continued onward. I spoke with a nervous merchant who pointed me down the road saying the marauders had taken his things when he fled. Promising to return them I continued onward.

I found the bags along the road as indicated, along with marauders hiding in the bushes near them. Defeating them wasn't difficult, especially when they advertise a big attack that looks like it could only overpower you if you don't pay attention. I returned to the nervous merchant after dealing with the marauders, knocking out a few entries in my Hunting Log in the process, and then made my way back to the Gladiator Guild.

Mylla congratulated me on a job well done, pointing out that this time it was a few 'ill-behaved ruffians', and encouraged me to continue training. After finishing my business in the Gladiator Guild, I made my way to Western Thanalan where Papashan waited. He lamented what had happened, commenting on his old age, and then praised the rebuilding efforts. He then added that while the rebuilding efforts had been going well, there was still much to do. Much that we adventurers could do to help rebuild Ul'Dah.


	2. Level 5-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journal of my Au'Ra's journey through Eorzea.
> 
> My plan is to do one chapter for every 5 levels of the Main Story Questline, which will also include at least one job quest (since jobs tend to have one quest every 5 levels in ARR)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only character I own is Delora Odirian
> 
> Everything else belongs to Square Enix, I'm just playing in their yard.

Pretzels. Papashan asked that I give pretzels to the Sultansworn guarding the dispatch yard. While I do not doubt the workers at the dispatch yard are busy, surely one could be released from their duties long enough to pass out some pretzels. None of them had much to say beyond thank you, which seemed to disappoint Papashan when I returned.

It was after I returned that he revealed the true reason he'd had me take the pretzels to the guards. The daughter of a prestigious family had 'run away from home' and Papashan had been tasked with seeing her safe return. He hadn't told me the issue right away in case word got out and others with less honorable intentions joined the hunt. I was directed south near the Sultantree to search for Lady Lilira.

Clearly there's more to Papashan than him being a station master. Who was he before he retired? Likely a friend of the family, but he must have held some high station as well to warrant assistance from the Sultansworn.

And then, of course, there's the presence of the Sultansworn themselves. Normally I'd imagine the Brass Blades or the Immortal Flames would handle a runaway child, but based on the name, the Sultansworn see to the protection of the Sultana. Could I be on the search for a member of the sultanate? It was the only solution that seemed to fit. I don't recall any other family being so highly placed that might ask the Sultansworn for help. One who supports the Sultanate might, but I think they'd ask the Immortal Flames first. A family who leans towards the Monetarists would likely ask the Brass Blades.

Whomever she was, I headed south towards the large tree known as the Sultantree. Kneeling in a ditch leading from the tree was a young lalafell woman wearing a pink robe with a pink turban. She seemed to praying to the tree for some failings or weakness she'd shown. Not long after, she stood up and yelled at somebody to show themself, whereupon a male hyur with a pair of daggers on his belt and a strange device on his arm stepped into view at one end of the ditch.

Based upon their interaction, she seemed to know him, expressing annoyance at his appearance and ordered that he move along. Naturally he told her that he couldn't, particularly in light of some 'aetheric disturbance'. The hyur then turned to me, commenting that I should go with them to Papashan since the stationmaster would likely want to thank 'Her Impetuousness's' protector in person. Finding Lady Lilira took barely any effort on my part. I walked in the direction was told and there she was, kneeling at the foot of a very large tree. Either Lady Lilira was very good at hiding, or everybody else was very bad at seeking. Shortly after the hyur asked me to join them, a creature of the void flew down.

Lady Lilira was told to run to safety and I was asked to help in defeating the voidsent. Occasionally it summoned friends, which I dispatched quickly, but on the whole the fight was relatively dull. Eventually the voidsent was defeated, giving us a chance to catch our breath. I spied a crystal near the where the voidsent had lain, and when I approached it, it flew to my hands and I seemed to have been transported to where my dream on the merchant's cart took place.

This time I appeared on a six-pointed star, with an open circle at each point. From one point a spark of light shot upwards, blinding me with its brilliance.

"Hear... Feel... Think..." There was that voice again.

Above me a great ball of light appeared above me and from it sparks of light streaked downwards. Before long I was engulfed in light and I soon found myself floating in a star-filled void once more.

"Crystalbearer," that voice in the void spoke again as a large crystal came floating towards me, "I am Hydaelyn. All made one. A Light there once was, that shone throughout the realm... yet it hath since grown dim. And as it hath faltered, so hath Darkness risen up in its stead, presage an end to Life. For the sake of all, I beseech thee: deliver us from this fate!"

Looking around, I could see other crystals floating in the emptiness.

"The power to banish this Darkness dwelleth in the Crystals of Light. Journey forth and lay claim to them."

Before long a much larger crystal appeared, as large as a mountain!

"By thy deeds shall the crystals reveal themselves to thee. Only believe, for the Light liveth in thy heart."

Looking to one side I saw another person, and then another flew by my shoulder. Willing myself upwards, I flew with others and soon we streaking through the air around the giant crystal known as Hydaelyn.

As I flew up towards a bright light in the distance, She spoke to me, "Go now, my child, and shine thy Light on all creation."

I soon awakened back where I'd found the crystal. The hyur and Lady Lilira were discussing the appearance of the voidsent and who might have sent it, certainly not some 'bookless bandits'. The hyur turned to me asking if I'd seen the answer in a dream, and I briefly told him of the vision I'd had.

He mused about not even considering the crystal and that 'this changes everything'. When we looked at him in confusion, the hyur commented that he was just thinking aloud and that he must go and report on the situation. He then stated that he'd leave Lady Lilira in my capable hands, which she did not appreciate, stating that she would go and tell them herself. The hyur merely shrugged as she stormed off and commented that we'd likely meet again at some point, admonishing me to stay awake until then. Nope, just going to find random places to sleep, particularly when its least convenient.

I made my way back to the dispatch yard, where I found Papashan expressing concern over Lilira's disappearance. She expressed contrition for some other event regarding a lost item. The others around her shook their heads as if she was not to blame for it. Papashan respectfully demanded that Lady Lilira not place herself in harm's way again, which she agreed to with contrition for doing so in the first place. At Papashan's nod of acceptance, she curtsied and made her way back to the city proper with a maid and a trio of Sultansworn following her.

Papashan thanked me for my help, stating that while I deserved riches from the royal vaults for my efforts, he could only give me a small token of appreciation. I told him of meeting the hyur with the device strapped to his arm. Papashan told me the man was named Thancred and had a fondness for the sound of his own voice. That part I'd noticed, along with his sarcasm.

Papashan expressed his thanks again and hoped that I'd continue to show the kindness to other people of the realm. The world is a dark place, am I to answer that darkness with yet more darkness? Of course not, one does not snuff out candles in a dark room, deepening that darkness. Sometimes the answer to darkness is to bring light to those living in darkness, and other times it is to fight those who spread the darkness.

A lalafell nearby waved me over when they saw my business with Papashan had concluded. They were unable to leave to the dispatch yard because they were waiting for a late shipment, but needed to get a pumpkin to somebody at the Coffer and Coffin in order to settle a debt of gratitude. Handing me the receipt, they directed me to Royal Plantation where I could pick up the pumpkin.

Along the way to the Coffer and Coffin, I slew quite a few efts who'd grown bold on the smells of cooking meat and reduced the number of antlings in the area. The receipt said to hand the pumpkin to a person named Roger, who expressed amazement that 'that foul-mouthed drunk knows the meanin' o' remorse' and believed it was for that time Roger carried Cicidoa home. Apparently most of the patrons at the Coffer and Coffin rarely consume vegetables, which seems to be taking its toll on their health.

Once my errand was done, Roger commented that if I was looking for work, I could take orders from some of the patrons in the tavern. Most of the orders asked for some grilled dodo along with their ale, one of the men complained about his wife's cooking. I returned to Roger with the order slips and he passed me some information on work at Black Brush Station.

They were greatly undermanned, not helped by the increased numbers of antlings along the way. He believed that if I collected some of the antling mandibles, one of the people in charge would likely give me more work there. While being an errand girl wasn't particularly difficult, swinging my sword arm was a bit more my preference, even if it was against vermin like antlings.

The antlings posed little trouble for me, though sometimes they'd spray some kind of acid at me, but I soon learned when they were preparing to do it. I continued on towards Black Brush Station and handed over the mandibles. Warrin expressed gratitude for my assistance and offered more work. As if I'd turn down more work.

Coblyns had taken to attacking ore wagons in a nearby tunnel. Noone seems to know where coblyns come from, all that's known is that they love ore of various kinds. Coblyns either seem to be made of the ore they eat or they prefer to eat the ore they're made of. Once killed, they can be mined for the ores on their back. Its just a matter of killing them to get at the ore.

The coblyns dealt with I returned to Warrin with word of my deeds. He thanked me and told me that something or someone had been scattering ore along the tracks, which presented a derailing hazard. He asked me to investigate any ore I found along the tracks and find out what was causing the problem.

Walking along the tracks I found several pieces of silver ore that had pockmarks on them. When I began to investigate them, spriggans sprang out and began attacking me. Spriggans seem to be made of hair with long tufts on top of their head and large, toothy mouths. They also seem to like ores and crystals the same as coblyns. Which makes them natural enemies of miners. Warrin commented that some miners consider them harbingers of fortune, though they're more like pests in his estimation.

A lalafell nearby waved to me and told me of an upcoming merchant known as Wystan who is looking for people willing to work. He'd supposedly found a vein of ore that had gone unnoticed until now and means to acquire exclusive excavation rights. His big plan was to get enough money to make it with the Sacrarium, one of the temples to Nald'Thal; until then his plans were to go forward with a survey of the site.

I also learned a bit about the internal politics of Ul'Dah. It basically comes down to whomever has the most money has control of the laws that are written. More specifically a merchant by the name of Lord Lolorito has both the connections and the money to get laws written that favor him. I never understand people like Lolorito. They have all the money in the world, and yet they are unwilling to use it in any manner that will actually help others.

I made my way to the Coffer and Coffin, only to learn that some of the Brass Blades had offered their services in search of some coin. Wystan did ask that give some of the kids he'd befriended in Stonesthrow ginger cookies in hopes that they'd move along. Wystan seems like a decent, if soon to be busy, person, but I am concerned about the motivations of the Brass Blades. I know that they're largely employed by the Syndicate, which means they're likely not hurting for money, so what is the master plan behind their involvement?

Upon returning to Wystan I learned a bit more about him and life in Stonesthrow, not enough of most things, but plenty 'contempt from the great and the good'. It is known that with enough money one can change the laws in Ul'Dah, and while making enough money to live comfortably is a laudable goal, no amount of money should have the power to write the laws of the land. He told me his goal was to buy the excavation rights and start a mining business so he could employ other refugees and pay them the fair wage they deserve. While he believed the Monetarists had grown complacent in their hubris, and I'd hoped for his success, I did not see it being possible. The Syndicate has not grown so large and powerful by ignoring any possible competition. A pair of Brass Blades came dashing in claiming they'd found the vein and Wystan excitedly followed them, asking me to go with them. Given my past experiences with the Brass Blades and my suspicions regarding the Syndicate, I quickly followed them.

During my charge to where they'd found the vein, I was waylayed by some spriggans, just long enough to catch the end of the Blades beating on Wystan after killing the other workers. The trail led to the ruins of an old city, which should've been Wystan's first clue that something wasn't right. The leader of this group of Brass Blades taunted Wystan about his find before noticing me. Taunting Wystan a bit about not dieing alone, the Brass Blades drew their swords and I drew mine, just as a voice spoke some kind of incantation causing some boulders near the Blades to assemble themselves into a golem. The Blades panicked at the sight of the golem and fled, leaving me to face it alone.

The golem was slightly more challenging than the void sent, largely on account of not having a second person to deal with the golem. Which was just as well, since I was kept on my toes by the golem's stomps and claps. Darting in and out of range of the golem's attacks I defeated it in time. Shortly thereafter, Thancred came running up, commenting that he'd missed all the fun and that I hadn't need his help this time. As Thancred began speaking, I suddenly had a blinding headache and then found myself flying over Ul'Dah.

In my vision, I flew down to see Thancred walking between a pair of women and flirting with them. As they walked along, a conversation between two men caught Thancred's ear. In the vision, the men mentioned that the Amalj'aa had attacked another caravan, expressing consternation over what had riled them up so much. Thancred commented on the contents of the caravan and something about a primal when the women he'd been with called out to him. He continued on with them to whever they were staying.

The vision shifted to Thancred walking through the markets of Ul'Dah, commenting on the poor harvests before the view shifted up towards the red moon of Dalamud. He stated that the poor harvests must surely be due to the weaking of the aetheric flow caused by Dalamud's descent and the 'primals' he'd mentioned before. He also said that somebody named Louisoix would know what to do, whomever Louisoix was.

The scene changed again to Thancred walking into a temple of some kind. A large statue of a figure holding a sword with a blade the that curved from side to side pointing down by the crossguard faced the entrance. When it zoomed in to his face, Thancred was wearing the device strapped to his arm on his face, calling it a 'marvel of Sharlayan ingenuity' and that it was as if he could reach out and touch the aether. He removed the device from his face and knelt before the statue before going outside. He seemed to be psyching himself up, saying that it was time to focus and stop gallivanting about. A few moments later he redonned the Sharlayan device, remarking on a recent aetheric disturbance near the Sultantree.

When I came to, I was laying in the dirt and Thancred was kneeling next to Wystan, seeing if he could walk. A few moments after Wystan and the workers had mostly recovered for the ordeal, Thancred replied to somebody in his ear before turning to me. He'd been given a way to detect aetheric disturbances, but wondered if it would be just as easy to follow me since I seemed to find myself in the middle of them. Not sure what he meant, if I see somebody in need I do what I can to help them, aetheric disturbance or no. He then cautioned me about Lolorito not being a person to be trifled with, given that I'd dismantled a trap he'd set. I do not doubt that Lolorito is a powerful figure in Ul'Dahn politics, but I don't believe he's powerful enough to summon a golem or that he has the assistance of outside forces that can. I think its more likely that outside forces are trying to cause trouble for the realm, doing so simply seems to coincide with Lolorito's efforts to keep other people down. Wystan thanked me for me my help and asked that I speak with him at the Coffer and Coffin. Thancred offered to help Wystan and the workers to the tavern before formally introducing himself. Given the chaotic nature of our interactions, I could accept why he'd forgotten to introduce himself.

Wystan thanked me again at the coffer and coffin, berating himself for trusting the Brass Blades. He also expressed disbelief that a man like Lolorito would target a merchant like him for death. Men like Lolorito don't wait for small problems to become bigger, they deal with them while they're small, thus making them easier to deal with. Particularly when such problems threaten to overturn a power structure they've so carefully built. Wystan resolved to leave Ul'Dah for the safety of others, including me. Of the whole affair, that was the most tragic aspect of it; a decent man like Wystan who only wanted a better life for refugees being chased off by power hungry wretch like Lolorito. Wystan suggested I look to Miss Momodi for help given that she's helped many other adventurers before. I wasn't sure what she could do to help, but I did tell her what had happened.

Momodi did reassure me that nobody knew of my involvement, though Wystan was considered a pariah. Her sentiments regarding Lolorito echoed my own, he didn't get where is by leaving loose ends that could hurt you later on. She did attempt to reassure me that most people in Ul'Dah are decent people just trying to make ends meet. I know that most people are just trying to make ends meet, but I don't know about the 'decent' part. If they see a person being beaten would they try to help or would they turn their heads and not get involved? What if it was the Blades doing the beating? Momodi thanked me for helping Wystan and offered the services of a room at the inn and suggested I look into guildleves in case I needed work.


End file.
